paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and The Shattering Effects
Starring * Rubble Featuring * Ryder * Rocky * Tracker * Chase * Robo Dog * Apollo Appearances * Zuma * Marshall * Unspeakable Urfy * Alex * Katie * Captain Turbot * Mr Porter Plot It is karoke night at the Adventure Bay bar. Unspeakable Urfy sings into the microphone, but the crowd (consisting of Chase, Rocky, and Tracker) is obviously unimpressed as they don’t hear anything coming out of his mouth. The owner, Ryder, tells Urfy to leave and calls Rubble up on the stage. He takes a deep breath in preparation to sing, but a spider suddenly lands on his face. Rubble let’s out a harsh scream of terror. As a result of the microphone and audio, the noise disturbs the crowd. As Rubble runs around trying to get the spider off, Ryder tries to turn down the volume, accidentally making it louder. Chase’s ears burst while Tracker rushes towards the glass door, but it along with the window cut him with glass. Rocky tries to call for help but fails because his pup tag was shut off. Chase calls on his own pup tag and does the favor. Robo Dog answers Chase’s call on his pup tag, but Chase couldn’t hear him as his injury deafened his hearing. Ryder brings the pup tag closer to the sound, which only causes some radioactive beams to hit his Robo eyes, making him go blind. Robo Dog aimlessly walks out on the street. The noise smashes all the wine glasses in the bar. Ryder dozes on the amplifier and accidentally sets the noise to super loud, thus spreading the noise all over the city. Alex makes a fort out of sticks, when the noise causes the huge pile of sticks to fall on him. Alex looks sadly at his ruined fort. Mr Porter puts fruits in some boxes until the noise sends the fruits flying and all of them smash on Mr Porter. He looks confused. The noise smashes all the windows on a glass skyscraper. Rocky survives because he is wearing his cap until he gets a terrible headache from the noise and soon faints, landing on some glass pieces, which cut him. Captain Turbot is in his boat until the noise make the sea waves huge, making him fly out of his boat and into the ocean, calling for help, but no one hears. Zuma is at the aquarium when the glass breaks and crabs pinch him all over. Marshall is suffering from the noise while Katie dances to it. A sleeping Apollo is awakened by the noise and decides to find the source of it. He soon arrives at the bar and discovers the spider on Rubble’s head. Apollo slaps the spider off of Rubble’s head and stops the noise. Chase and Urfy cheer for him for stopping the noise. Ryder passes the microphone to Apollo and he gets ready to sing. People from all over year Apollo sing and another day of Adventure Bay was complete.